Guardian
by Klausxarmy
Summary: Spoilers from TVD S7 and TO S3 The impossible becomes the possible, the world's first vampire pregnancy. Caroline, too overwhelmed by emotions and with her feelings all over the place she returns to her dorm at Whitmore to be welcomed by two very unexpected guests, as the Mystic Falls gang soon finds out that news spreads VERY quickly, and to the most unlikeliest of places.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers from TVD season 7 and TO season 3**

 **A lil adaptation of what I thought would have been a nice little storyline after TVD 7x07, I originally wrote this on Wattpad but idk if it is getting any notice on there so I am putting it on here too!**

 **All the characters are from TVD and TO - which I don't own - except 3 which are my own characters, you'll know them when you see them.**

 **Endgame couples - Klaroline, OC/OC, Kennett, Haylijah; although its mainly focused on klaroline.**

 **Couples mentioned/explored - Klamille, Steroline, Jayley(however these are just because of the storyline) any other couples you might want featured, friendship or romantically, comment maybe?**

 **This is more or less a teaser chapter, just to see if anyone actually likes this story, I'll update if it does well I guess.**

 **Prologue:**

The impossible becomes the possible, the world's first vampire pregnancy. Caroline, too overwhelmed by emotions and with feelings all over the place, returns to her dorm at Whitmore to be welcomed by two very unexpected guests, as the Mystic Falls gang soon finds out that news spreads VERY quickly, and to the most unlikeliest of places.

 **Chapter 1:**

Valarie lifted her hands from Caroline's stomach after a mere second of siphoning something from her

"oh my god" Caroline whispered, so quiet that a pin drop could be heard louder than her voice

The enclosed hospital room was silent for a few moments, Alaric didn't know what Valarie had done but Caroline certainly did, no longer than a few seconds went by until Caroline hurried to find the ultra-sound stick, she re-applied the gel all the while Ric was suddenly feeling left in the blue as he seemed to be the only one who didn't know whats going on

"I'm not sure you're qualified to do this-" Ric was slowly but surely, freaking out

"just let her" Valarie cut him off "you know it never made any sense to me, my spell pointed directly to you but the test came up negative" Ric's eyes were struck with despair, remembering how he felt when Caroline revealed to him the negative pregnancy test "then it hit me, i cloaked you from Beau to protect you" suddenly that despair died, a possible shimmer of hope came around instead "Alaric's babies are the future of the coven, they would have protected them in any way they could-"

"wait, wait, how is this all possible?" then it hit him

Everyone in the room shifted their eyes to the monitor, "they were cloaked" Valarie said in a hushed voice as at this point all focus was on the beating hearts of the two babies on the screen.

All Care could get out was the quietest "oh" as a mixture of feelings scattered into the atmosphere, too many to name or describe.

\- A few hours later -

Ric dropped Caroline off at her dorm, emotions too all over the place for any dialogue so he left in silence.

Before Caroline could even think of what to do next, one of the windows flew open, with a very loud bang, this was especially strange to Caroline considering there was no sign of any storm a few minutes ago when Ric was walking her into the building. She went over to shut them, oblivious to the suspicious gust of wind, too overwhelmed by the news she received not that long ago, so she was genuinely terrified when a tall dark figure was by the door when she turned around.

she couldn't get a good look at the man as not long after, the windows swung open again, even louder this time, she turned her head quickly to scowl at the disturbance and as soon as she turned to face the figure again, a sharp, stake like weapon slid out from his sleeve into his hand and he lunged at her, silent but with so much force and speed that it would kill her.

Caroline was moments from getting impaled when a slimmer, more feminine silhouette knocked the larger one to the wall, Caroline stumbled backwards in shock and also because the force of that hit almost seemed to push her away, but before she could get back to her senses to possibly defend herself, the feminine figure grabbed her shoulders.

Caroline had a few moments to take something in from the woman, and the first thing that she saw were these piercing emerald green eyes that seemed to stare directly into her soul, this view didn't last long however, before she could really know what was happening, a bright flash of blue blinded her then everything went black, and she was gone.

The first figure that had entered the room lunged to try and grab Caroline and the woman, but they were gone, as if they flew out of the window. The man screamed in anger and turned to the door where Alaric was stood, staring and shaking in fear, for him but mainly for Caroline who he had just seen disappear into thin air. All the man did was stare at Alaric right back, his eyes turned from a smooth, deep blue, to an electric light blue, and then he disappeared as well, leaving Alaric in a vegetative state of shock, unable to overwhelm his fear.

 _What the hell just happened..._


	2. Chapter 2

**So the first/teaser chapter got a nice start so I'm gunna be nice and post chapter 2 and see how that goes, if this book really hits off then I'll start posting weekly but for now, here you go!**

3rd person POV

When Caroline awoke she found herself in a motel room, a pretty comfy one at that. She was lying on a spring mattress bed with relaxing floral bed sheets; _I've never been so comfortable after getting kidnapped before_ she thought to herself. She sat up, wincing slightly from a small migraine, other than that she was in perfect health. The strangest part about this whole situation was that she smelt warm pancakes being made in the room next to where she was and music she recognized, but couldn't put a name too.

She got up slowly and cautiously, she learnt from TV shows and films that kidnappers who make you feel comfortable always have the worst intentions, so she quickly snapped a leg off a nearby chair across the room. She made her way to the door that was barely open, the smell of pancakes getting stronger and sweeter, this triggered the realization that she was absolutely starving, and she needed a wash desperately.

Before she could open the door, the mysterious woman from last night creaked in, as if not wanting to wake Care up.

Caroline took this chance to escape, _okay just stake and run, stake. And run_ she was determined to get out of there, she couldn't let Alaric have false hope of his children being alive if she ends up dying herself. So, when the woman was completely in the room Care took her chance and struck her through the heart with a stake, it seemed a little irrational, but at least it was over.

There was a crash beneath them, as the plate holding a tower of perfectly rounded and smooth pancakes with strawberries, blueberries and honey, dropped to the floor. Caroline looked down for an instant as she expected to look up to see the same emerald green eyes, but without the vibrant color they once held. But instead, she looked up to see the woman, stood perfectly unharmed, a bloody mark where she was stabbed, but otherwise in top condition, the only change was her expression.

"NO! MY PANCAKES! Argh do you know how much effort it takes to make pancakes like that? FROM SCRATCH?!" Her accent was most certainly not American , she kind of reminded Caroline of Rebekah, in a way, she had a strong British accent. The woman knelt down to pick up the pieces "five second rule am I right, pass me that book please, hurry"

Caroline passed the book over, almost like a reflex, and watched as the woman started picking up the food off the floor. After a few moments she stood back up again, this time Caroline could get a good look at her. She was around the same height as her, Raven black hair, pale skin and of course, the emerald eyes. Her jaw was defined perfectly and she had a smart and confident posture. She was wearing a white blouse, almost like a kimono, over a light green vest and black skinny jeans, finished off with black converse.

Caroline was shell shocked, she didn't show it, but it wasn't completely hidden on her face either, after a few seconds of confusion all she could get out was "that's all you care about?! The pancakes!? I just tried to _kill you!_ " She took a few paces back, wanting to get some space to herself

"Well as you can see I am most clearly. Not. Dead... Besides I did just technically kidnap you so I mean, I expected some form of resistance, that's why I made the pancakes, I thought you might have been hungry" when she finished, she picked up the final pieces of plate from off the ground and walked out into the kitchen, when she got to the door she gestured to Caroline to follow.

Caroline followed warily, still slightly confused as to why this woman seemed to not be taking any of this seriously, "Okay so why did you kidnap me then? I mean you also saved my life but was knocking me out cold with no warning necessary?"

"Yes it was, because that man you saw, he was going to kill you, or more importantly, to him anyway, your babies"

Caroline completely forgot, just last night she found out she was pregnant, then it hit her "wait how do you-? Do you? How do you even know that?"

"News travels fast"

"In what, a few hours?!"

"All you need to know Caroline is that I'm not here to hurt you"

"Hold on, how do you even know my name! Who ARE YOU"

"Just call me Abi"

"Okay _Abi,_ next question, how come I didn't kill you?"

"Well if you're gonna keep asking questions I might as well give you everything you need to know at once. But first, here" Abi handed Caroline a fresh plate of symmetrical pancakes, exactly like the ones before "you are probably really hungry, have some of these"

Before Abi could continue, Alaric and Stefan burst through the doors, guns up in the air, fully loaded. They turn to Caroline who by now is up right on her feet, relief all over her face, she looks at Abi, who just rolled her eyes as she could guess what was to come.

Before she could make any gesture, the pair with the guns fired a round into her chest, oblivious to how dead she _wasn't_ becoming.

When they finally stopped, Abi brushed the gun powder off her shoulders and spat out a little blood, she looked down at her outfit and clicked with sarcasm "aw man! Now I'm gonna have to change!"

Before she could make a move, once again, Stefan called out "Don't move, just give us Caroline and we will be out of your way"

Abi turned, frustration evident on her face, she clearly had enough with people cutting her off, she made her way up to Stefan, the cold atmosphere leaking through the bullet-hole-filled vest, giving her goosebumps. All the while, every step that she took, a wooden bullet was pushed out from underneath her skin, healing after its falls and scratching on the floor, drawing everyone's attention as the previous round of gunfire on Abi clearly did no damage.

She stood directly in front of Stefan, anger dying down, as if she knew if she didn't calm down, she'd lose control. She looks him directly in the eyes and as Alaric watched, he flinched as he saw the same thing happen to her eyes as he saw in the man's eyes last night, an electrifying blue coloured her iris',

"I am Ariel, Archangel of protection or as the Bible likes to call me, the 'lion of God', considering the circumstances, you should be able to guess _who_ I am here to protect, if you don't know or cant guess then that doesn't really matter, you need to leave and if you don't mind, I need to change"

She snapped her fingers and the two men fell to the floor, leaving just Abi and Care.

 **A/N**

 **Okay I know that I'm leaving it on a bit of a cliff hanger but I don't want to post on and on and people not even like it so comment how you think I'm doing, constructive criticism please, no hate lmao.**

 **Also it might seem confusing, the whole Abi/Ariel situation, but it gets explained next chapter cause there's quite a long winded explanation, I hope you don't mind, but at least 1 out of 3 of my own characters is now introduce! I did a lot of research to get this right, i searched up the names of Angels and what they do etc, but it should make more sense next chapter.**

 **I'm also not the best when it comes to describing looks, so Abi is supposed to look like the actress Katie McGrath, so if you want you can look her up I guess.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, comment/review for more** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

3rd person POV

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! Oh my god, Stefan, Alaric!" Caroline ran towards the now unconscious men and knelt down to check if they were okay

"They'll be fine, I just knocked them out long enough for me to change and take you somewhere safer, obviously I did something wrong, how did they even find you?" Abi said, as if she hadn't just been riddled with bullets

"My phone, I had my phone with me, they must have tracked it, what era are you from?" Caroline said, sarcasm clear in her voice, Abi just rolled her eyes and walked over to where Caroline was when she carried on, checking Alaric and Stefan's body's to be sure that they were okay, " well then, when are you going to tell me your real name? First I get Abi, then I hear Ariel, what next,-"

"Oh right yeah, about that, I needed a name, preferably modern, this is the first one beginning with A that I liked, Ariel isn't particularly a modern name, plus if anyone who knows me tries looking for me, they won't find me cause I have this, uh, 'fake name' , any more questions?"

"Yeah actually, why do you need to protect me?, I'm more than capable of protecting myself thank you very much" she continued, starting to sound a little offended that just because she was pregnant she is suddenly defenseless.

"look I don't know what part of 'Archangel' you didn't get from my little spurt, but you should be able to guess what it was that attacked you last night" Abi's voice started to get serious, she wasn't joking anymore "I don't know if you've realized but you are the first ever _pregnant_ vampire. That means something upstairs"

"Wait" Caroline cut in "hold up, is there actually a _heaven_ does that mean that God is real too? _Seriously_ how is that even possible?!"

"Aren't you perceptive?" Abi said, clearly fed up "Long story short, yes there is a heaven, it is actually really nice up there, and there is most certainly a God, but he gave us free will yada yada, i.e, he wants people to believe in him, because they _want_ to, not because _he_ wants them to-" Abi cut herself off at that point "Okay let me get straight to the point, there is kind of a disagreement going on up there, some of us want this pregnancy to happen, it's miracles like these that seem to make the world a better place, but some kinda want to terminate it, those bastards seem to think that your children defy so many laws of nature that it would damage the already messed up world you're living in, they couldn't do anything about vampires or werewolves other than give witches the power to create hunters etc, and they have no idea what these children might turn out to be, all we know is that they have two options, to be extremely powerful and _good,_ or use all that power, for great evil, and I'm not saying you would be a bad mother, I've done my research, I'm 100% sure you would love these children unconditionally, but if something happens, if any bad guys catch wind of this pregnancy, and there's a few I could name but for your own sanity I won't, those kids might be influenced in the bad way and grow up evil and neither Heaven or Earth would be able to control them, they'd be the downfall of everything that God has built."

Caroline kind of zoned out for a moment after this, trying to think of the best possible way to answer, how was she supposed to react, how was anyone supposed to react after they find out that not only are they pregnant but somehow the whole of _Heaven_ is after them because the impossible babies have a future of either pure evil or good.

She felt a quick gush of wind which snapped her out of her thoughts as she straightened her back and folded her arms across her chest looking back to Abi who had moved back to the kitchen area,

"And how do _I_ know that you aren't just trying to get on my good side, only to stab me in the back and imprison me or whatever? Since you're so _convinced_ that these babies are going to be the 'downfall' of everything?" Her tone was challenging, her eyebrows rose in sarcasm

"When an Angel is given an assignment, they can't revoke it, they must stick to it until its done, in this case, my assignment is to protect you, technically Heaven didn't set it for me but its an assignment nonetheless so until these babies are born, you are under my complete protection, whether you like it or not, but I'm not gonna lie to you either Caroline, the odds aren't in our favor"

Caroline tried to take it all in, there was so much there that she never thought she would have to think about, ever, there's actually a God, Angels... _wait what did she say?_ _Don't even get started Caroline, just breath, it's the hormones. "_ alright, and what the _hell_ do you mean by _that?!"_ She said, it was hard to tell what emotion she was feeling at this point

"I hoped you wouldn't ask that" Abi bowed her head, avoiding eye contact,

"What. Do. You. Mean."

"I mean, I'm the only one trying to protect you"

"you're wha- Excuse me!?" Caroline's voice became hushed, but anger very much present "Are you telling me, that not only do I have to deal with the fact that I am **dead** but **pregnant** , but I also have the _whole of heaven_ on my tail, and any of these 'bad guys' that you are oh so afraid of, I don't even wanna ask if I can ever gonna be able to go home?!"

"Well not for long, we can go back for you things but, _he_ knows where 'home' is for you, so we would have to be on our guard"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, who was that freak that you saved me from last night, thanks for that by the way" Caroline started to feel more comfortable around Abi, she could see a good friendship growing, they seemed to be a lot alike, confident, sarcastic, organised.

"ugh that twat, Azrael, I think his human name is Carter, don't even be afraid of him, if you run into him, he's obsessed with himself, too afraid to go against fathers rules, don't let his title scare you"

"and that title is?"

"He's the Archangel of death"

" ** _Seriously_**... HOW CAN I _NOT_ BE SCARED BY THAT!? Oh my God, a freakin _archangel of death_ knows who I am and wants to _kill_ me, I doubt he'll fail, oh God"

"Relax with the 'Oh my God's' please, he is my father, but seriously, he is only after you because he wants everyone else to respect him, because he doesn't have enough respect he doesn't deserve and he's just doing it in spite, he is actually such a baby" Abi's tone started to sound like a teenager gossiping to her friends about the jerk who sits next to her in class. She finished and turned around and heading to the bedroom, she stopped and turned her head slightly "don't try and run please, I am really trying to help, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I promise, I won't, besides I wouldn't want to leave Stefan and Ric-" When Caroline looked back down to where the two men fell unconscious, they were gone, "wai- what happened to them?", worry forming in her voice

"don't worry, they're safe, I took them back to where they came from"

"when!?"

"when you were in your little trance after I told you about heaven etc"

"but you were- I- how-"

"I'm an angel, I can fly wherever I want, with whoever I want, however fast I want, I grabbed them and dropped them off at Alaric's, that's his name right?"

"Wow, well um I guess, tell me next time"

"well I'm hoping I won't have to, now I'm going to change, if you need me I'll be right in this room, all you gotta do now is choose where you wanna go and I'll make sure you will get there safely" Abi left and closed the door quietly behind her, leaving Caroline to herself, repeating the events over the past 24 hours and trying to make sense of it all. She grabbed a pen and paper and started writing down all the questions she had yet to ask.

She shouted just loud enough for Abi to hear her from the next room, "Hey Abi!?"

"Yeah?", she walked back out of the room, already changed, "another question?"

"Pff don't get me wrong I have loads of questions, but I can keep them to myself for now, I only have one that I want to ask at this moment," She said, her voice full off intrigue "When you were talking about Azrael or Carter, whatever his name is, you seemed like you legitimately hate him, aren't angels supposed to be loving or whatever"

Abi shifted a little, a look of disgust evident on her face, she clearly didn't like speaking about him, "us angels were each made individually to serve a specific purpose, that doesn't mean we don't have free will, we just have our own instructions hardwired into something we like to call grace, so I can still hate and love whomever I like, I'm just doing what I was made for in the process, and in this case, I hate Azrael, because..." she hesitated for a short moment, Caroline raised a brow,

"I used to love him"

 **A/N**

 **Hehe another cliff hanger, hopefully the whole angel situation is more clear to you now, and questions just ask in the review section, thank you for some lovely reviews btw**

 **I dropped a few hints of a possible** ** _future_** **plot in here, i guess you'd have to be really observant though to spot them, and yes, next chapter I will be introducing the next of my own characters, barely though, Carter(or Azrael) in a flash back, so it might be confusing, it might not idk we'll see.**

 **The length of the chapters will range ALOT by the way, this on is super long, i have another one ready which is 3000 words but i might cut it up a little bit, but i hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N Just to clarify, this is a Klaroline fanfic, Klaus will come in soon dont worry.**

 **Also i feel obligated to remind you, Abi is the Earth name for Ariel(Archangel of protection), Carter is the Earth name for Azrael(Archangel of death) because i feel like it's confusing when i swap the names.**

 _Heaven 36 hours ago_

 _An immense gathering was beginning in the main hall of God, angels gossiping on the recent event, debating on what the best thing is to do in this situation. It had only just been revealed to the Angel Court of this impossible pregnancy, causing riot in Heaven's sanctuary, something that they've spent the past couple of centuries trying to avoid has caught up to them._

 _The angels know that although the children that are to be born aren't of real blood to the vampire carrying them, they still pose a threat to nature's balance; they'll be born with an unnatural amount of power, absorbing that which is in the mother. Their fate was to die in the womb with the original mother, if these babies are born, they will become the first out of the living and none living, to escape fate, giving them a life with no destiny and the ability to change what is to happen to themselves at the end of it all; their survival will cause a permanent crease in nature, with it being constantly unbalanced, and anyone who withholds such information will be able to manipulate it to their will._

 _The Magistrate court's bells began to ring, forcing silence upon the Angels and dead spirits. A small, round figure stepped out of the buildings doors, summoning several Archangels of Heaven into office, the future of these babies was at that point, in their hands._

 _Inside the grand hall, marble pillars reached high with perfectly crafted sculptures of famous Biblical tales in between each pillar, all in chronological order, gold weaved through the bricks of the floor and around the ridges of the pillar, most certainly a heavenly sight._

 _The Archangels followed to small round character into an even larger room, much like a court but instead of wooden furniture and walls, it was of course marble and some parts quartz. They sat at arranged seats, the small man making his way to the 'judge's' seat, with a name plate in front of him reading 'Metatron: Scribe of God'._

 _Silencing the room again with a few slams of the golden hammer on the table in front of him Metatron began;_

 _"Court is at hand" he shouted, his voice impatient, resonating through the court. The room went silent for a moment before everyone took a seat._

 _"I know that no one wants to be here, and I also know that it has been a good 1000 years of not having to be here but the Lord himself requested this, even he is at a dilemma at this point. It is my job as scribe to write the fate of all living creatures, but let me first say this, I know what everyone is thinking, 'What are we going to do with these babies?' well that's not the question right now, the question is, what would we do if they lived, we need to consider all of our options, because let's face it, who is ever enthusiastic to take the life of two unborn babies" Before he could completely finish, an all out word war took place for a fair few hours until they reached a decision._

 _*A few hours later*_

 _"So have we come to a final decision? Who votes for the survival of the children, bearing in mind that if we allow their survival, their lives will be under surveillance and 24/7 security, we would need a witch to volunteer their life to suppress the twins' powers and prevent their pro-creation until their deaths," with a sigh Metatron wiped his forehead as he counted the raised hands,_

 _"who votes for the termination of the children, saving the lives of many and allowing them a peaceful rest, as well as restoring nature's balance" before he could finish, the majority of the room already had their arms in the air, and discussions beginning again between the angels that disagreed with them. Moments before he could finalize the choice with the famous 'hammer slam' the doors burst open and a very angry Archangel stormed in._

 _"METATRON!' Her voice probably loud enough that Earth could have heard it, "How could you?! You know that I should be here, I'm head of the freaking JURY. You brought in all of the Archangels in and thought you would get away with avoiding me, how DUMB do you think I am" Ariel marched forward, her heels clicking so loud you could assume that Earth was suffering a storm of some kind. She kept going until she was directly in front of Metatron, her feet stopping square in front of his desk, he glared at her and before she knew it he had slammed the hammer on the plaque "Court is adjourned"_

 _Ariel's voice wavered down to a whisper, "what did you do"_

 _"I had no choice, if you were to be here you would have attempted to change the plans-"_

 _"IT'S A TRIAL, YOU NEED ALL THE JURY THERE FOR IT TO BE FAIR," She stopped and glanced around at the staring faces before clearing her throat and looking back to Metatron "I'm sorry, let me repeat myself one last time, what did you do"_

 _"The pregnancy is to be terminated, at all costs, collateral damage is just that"_

 _Ariel shut her eyes tightly, as if trying to wake up from a dream and when she spoke again, her voice was sharp and snappy "So you just condemned the lives of two unborn children as well as possibly the life of the mother?" Ariel's voice didn't shake or quiver, it merely got angrier and louder, echoing in the silent hall."Who do you even know that will take it upon themselves to do such a sin? Because I doubt anyone wants to defy our father's commandments for a situation that could be easily contained"._

 _She turned around to face the rest of the court, her hair whipping so fast it almost took out one of Metatron's eyes._

 _"Stand up the person who will lower them self enough to murder this family, who is going to be the one that no one will respect but everyone will only look at in disgust as you would be the one who took the lives of these children?" She paused for a second, smirking slightly "who knows, maybe by killing these innocent children, your grace might become tainted", she then rose a hand to her chest and gasping sarcastically, "I'll be sure to pray for you if the Fallen Angel himself sees this taint, he is still recruiting his demons I hear, I'm sure he'll be happy to accept a murderer"_

 _The room was silent, everyone looked around, realizing the cost of their choice, every Angel's nightmare was losing their Grace, or worse, it becoming tainted and attracting attention from the darker parts of afterlife. There was no movement for several moment until a figure at the back of the room slowly rose, chiselled face smug and perfect lips up in a smirk, when he spoke his voice was husky but the arrogance evident, "I'll take that as a challenge babe"_

 _Ariel struck her eyes onto the figure, "Azrael, of course you wouldn't be afraid of a little taint, im sure it'll work wonders for your personality," He only rolled his eyes at her comment "why did I even have to ask"_

 _"Maybe because you wanted me to speak to you, it's been a while sweetheart, you must be missing me." He made his way so that he was in front of Ariel, only an arms distance away "I'd love to chat, truly, but unfortunately I'm busy, I have a new assignment, there are some unborn babies I have to send up here"_

 _Ariel scowled at her former partner, "WOW really?" sarcasm drowning her reply "what a coincidence" she turned to Metatron "I've just landed myself a new assignment too!"_

 _"What might that be" Azrael's echo lingered behind her, Ariel replied "I have two unborn babies to protect", and with that Ariel's eyes shone an electric blue and she was gone._

Present time

Caroline's POV

My brain feels like it's actually about to explode, first I find out I'm pregnant due to a witchy voodoo sort of transplant after the real mother was murdered, then I'm kidnapped and taken to I don't even know where I am, I find out that my kidnapper is a freaking _angel,_ whom I should really be calling my 'Guardian' because beforehand she saved me from the, very much _real_ , angel of _Death_ who is after killing me and my magical babies as well as the whole apparent Heaven, but the final straw has revealed itself; my Guardian and my prosecutor used to _date?_

I hadn't realized how long I was in my own mind for, I must have been staring for a good minute or so, more or less making the situation even harder to handle.

"But I mean, it ended like a millennium ago, and I mean, it wasn't ever gonna work out, so like yeah um" Abi continued awkwardly, obviously not knowing what to say

"Oh, oh right, okay" _come on Caroline, is that all you can say_ "Well i guess we've all had a relationship like that, I could understand heh", is all I could muster up, what else was there possibly to say.

I realized at that moment how thirsty I was. I quickly headed to the fridge, my thirst making me completely oblivious to the fact that I was in some random motel room so there was a 0.4738282% chance that there would actually be blood there, specifically B+. Onward I went however, less and less confident that there would be blood to quench my thirst but before I could reach the handle, Abi's slightly higher pitched voice called out;

"OH, if you're looking for blood I have a cooler in the bathroom, I didn't want anyone walking in and coming across blood bags in the fridge, we'd seem crazy" she finished with a small laugh, pointing the way to the bathroom.

I nodded in thanks and sped off in the direction she pointed at as to not let the hunger overwhelm me. When I'd lifted the lid, the sweet smell of B+ reached my senses and I had to compress a smile, how long had I gone without blood?

I grabbed a bag and started drinking, I went slowly, in an attempt to not go over board and let it consume me, I managed to stop when the bag was half empty and started heading back out slowly.

"Hey Abi? How did you know what my favourite was?" I asked before I reached the main room, curious considering I hadn't even said anything about blood in the time we'd been in each other's presence, "or was it just a coincidence?"

"I can know what I need to know and when I need to know, it's like having an encyclopaedia for a brain" she said with a breeze, as if she hadn't just told me that she can know every little secret about me if she wanted.

I giggled and when I looked up to smile at her I noticed she had started packing everything up

"Are we leaving already? I thought we were safe for now?"

"We _were_ safe but as you said, people already know where you are, we need to start over, but considering we've actually had more time now to introduce ourselves, I thought we'd do it better. I can take you back to your dorm where you can pack your necessities and say goodbye" She finished her sentence just as she finished packing, she left the keys on the counter and was already heading out before I could even protest, "besides I feel bad for not explaining to your two friends exactly what was going on, you should probably call them, just to tell them that you're coming back, and to not try and kill me this time"

I chuckled at her tone of the last part of that sentence, before I took out my phone I turned around to get the cooler, how was I supposed to know how hungry I was gonna get?, I don't even know how long this road trip is gonna be;

"Can I ask where we are and how long it's gonna take us to get home?"

"You can ask and I will answer, We are in Baltimore, it'll take about 4 hours to get back to Whitmore"

"Wow, well then, how are we getting back, what car are we taking?"

"Well Stefan and Alaric must have got here somehow" Abi replied with a smirk creeping across her pale face until she disappeared into the driver's side of the car, assumedly stolen courtesy of Stefan and unpicked the lock and started the ignition, with the mention of Stefan and Alaric, I took out my phone to explain to them the basics of my situation. I shifted my body towards the passenger side of the car whilst trying to hide the small smirk making its way onto my own face, and swiftly moved inside the car.

 **A/N**

 **ALOT of dialogue in this omg I hope it wasn't that confusing and once again there are considerably more words in this chapters than the others but i hope that doesn't put you off**

 **Idk if you get how I've done it so basically it's like the first bit in italics is an event just after the twins were uncloaked from Caroline's stomach.**

 **I hope it's not so confusing anymore,I tried explaining as best as i could without it seeming so overly complicated, somethings i have left out on purpose but if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

 **Oh and I finally introduced Azrael/Carter, I'm trying to make him as humorous and sarcastic as possible because thats what Abi and his relationship is atm but yeh I hope you enjoyed**

 **You will be hearing of a certain original hybrid soon ;)**

 **Aight byeeeee**


End file.
